wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flandre Scarlet
Wumbologist's Notes: Age: 495 (13, In youkai years.) Threat level: Extremely high. (If provoked.) Certain death. Profession: Wum`s niece, Team strongest second in command. Friends: Wum, Patchouli, Sakuya, Meiling, Cirno. Family: Wum, Remilia. Personal Analysis: Flandre, FLANDRE WAIT THATS IMPORTA-oh...nevermind. W'ell Wum! Your Niece has quite the curious Nature! Especially with things of sentimental value to me.....Wait Flandre thats my only OTHER-....Bow....tie....Well....I know how much you care about her.....(And how much I care about staying...alive.) So I wont repremand her....just PLEASE wum.....'Never......let her.....IN MY ROOM FOR AN INTERVIEW! EVER AGAIN! Likes: Friends, Chocolate, singing, flying, destroying things, animals. killing humans, T.V., and wum. Dislikes: Remilia, Vegetables, baths, bed, and other things. Skills: Various youkai magical attacks. Flight. Godlike-power. Tools: Magic staff History: After over 4 centuries of being imprisoned by her, Its natural flandre harbors a grudge for her sister. She has the capabilities of destroying planets while only playing around, and in fact, has done so. She is Cirno and a member of team strongest. She and Cirno are inseperable, and are almost always seen together. She also likes her uncle wum, who taught her wumbology. She generally dislikes villains, for the reason they are taking her job, as her life's wish is to conquer earth for herself, and she has the capabilities to do so. She also loves chocolate, and usually keeps a box or two of truffles with her. When enraged, she can destroy cities, even galaxies. Once, she robbed a store and blew up a mall because Wum forget to give her a Christmas gift. Despite being so powerful, she dies quite a lot. Wum's Final Note: Ahh! Flandre has a page now! Wonderfull! This! Is my....Technical...niece! Flandre Scarlet! I remember the day I first met her, like it was exactly two years ago! I was twelve! Just got outta college, starting up Wumbology with the Founders... I had one goal at the moment, prove Wumbology could be practical! So I found a black spot that hadnt been mapped in thousands of years on the map. (Gensoyoko.) And Used a Wumbologic formula to open a portal Inside The barrier around it! UNfortunately! Ol Wum lost the return pad on the way in. Its location? The basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Not knowing anyone was....well...there....(They were out and about, I soon found out.) Ol wum went into the basement....And found a little doodette. just drawing away on an old piece of paper! So I decided to stay awhile with her...and after a few near misses and close encounters with.....total anhilation..... We became very close friends! Of course....when Remilia got home.....It was not a pretty scene....Ol' Wum probably wouldda died if Flandre handn't stopped Remilia and asked if there was some other punishment! Thus, Remilia forced me to take up the job at The Mansion as Flandre's Parental Gaurdian! And I obtained the name, "Uncle Wum!" So! My sweet....somewhat Maniacal.....ok...very Maniacal.....''Can be very violent, but I think her intentions are good! Ol' Wum garuntees it! Even IF the hospital bills have shot up since she became my niece!....And so have the lawsuits....the collateral damage reports....the death tolls....the disaster records in the Wumbocave.....the disaster records around the 'World......''' Category:People